


He's My Hero

by thedancingstorm



Series: Stupid Story Series [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, like finally, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Something is brewing in Roman's chest. He tries to figure it out. This time, it's Logan's turn to help. Kinda.





	He's My Hero

When Roman wakes up in the morning, he suddenly remembers what happened last night. With Virgil.

That roommate had literally yelled out his confession. In that moment, Roman didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go after Virgil, but he got distracted. And by this distraction, he found that his heart would not at all calm down.

Not one bit.

In the mixes of emotion and papers, Roman decided to make a little paper crane. Now he’s standing outside Virgil’s room, holding the paper crane gently in his hands. His heart is about to burst out of his chest. He feels like throwing up.

He has not knocked yet. He raises his hand to the door, only to get distracted by Logan. Roman squints his eyes as he notices Logan did not leave his own room, but Patton’s. The glassed roommate walks up to Roman.

“Hello, Roman,” Logan says.

“Did...” He stops. With his hand still up, he asks, “How many articles of clothing did you guys take off each other?” He smirks.

“That’s a weird question to ask,” Logan mentions.

“If you don’t answer it, I’ll just assume you went all the way,” Roman shrugs nonchalantly.

Logan sputters. His normal posture falters. His face, usually more neutral than anything, has widened eyes and a redder shade. “N-nothing! No articles were removed! Except glasses if you count those!” Logan tries to answer. He adjusts his tie to try to regain composure.

“Alright,” Roman replies with an eyebrow raise.

Before anything else could happen, a shriek comes from downstairs.

“Patton!” Logan exclaims in panic. They both go running downstairs, Logan being noticeably faster than Roman.

When Roman reaches the living room, he sees Logan standing there shocked as well. Patton is crouching on the headboard of the couch, holding on to his position with clenched fists. His eyes are wet, and he’s probably about to cry.

“Patton!” Logan says. Patton whips his head to Logan.

“Logan!” Patton cries out, jumping over the couch, somehow gracefully. He runs full speed to Logan. Logan catches Patton.

“Tell me, what is it?” Logan asks Patton softly.

“Ther- there was a sp- spider next to the TV,” Patton replies in Logan’s shoulder while he’s being carried bridal style.

“What’s happening?” a voice calls out behind Roman. Roman jumps, and turns around.

“Virgil!” Suddenly, Roman remembers that he is still holding on to the paper crane. Virgil raises his eyebrows, waiting for his question to be answered.

“Apparently, there’s a spider in the living room,” Logan replies calmly. Logan then hands over Patton to Roman, who’s still holding his crane, and marches to the front door. He comes back with a shoe. “The spider isn’t going to be there any longer.”

All three of them watch Logan go towards the TV to see the small arachnid. “I found it,” he claims. He pops up, smiling tightly. “Could you… turn away, please?” he asks, specifically to Roman. Probably for Patton. Roman shrugs and turns around from the living room. He hears the front door slam after a while.

Roman turns towards Logan – with no shoe nor spider – coming back from the front of the house. Patton climbs down Roman and walks to Logan.

“You saved me,” Patton says shyly. Logan smiles, looking away. He flushes. Patton steps forward, giving a small kiss on Logan’s nose. “Thank you.”

“Well, yes, I suppose I did,” Logan chokes out. Patton giggles, hugging Logan, giving a kiss on his lips this time. Softly, they both fall to the ground.

Roman turns around to avoid watching. He looks at Virgil. “Turning away is the best in this situation.”

Virgil nods, still staring at the couple. “I think if they had a choice, they wouldn’t stop.”

Roman “ughs” in disgust. He then looks down to his hands. He looks at his paper crane he made when his heart was full of emotion and would not calm down. He wanted to give it to Virgil. He still does. Maybe it’s because it’s purple?

No. Roman pushes that thought out. It is made with purple paper _because_ of Virgil, not give to Virgil because of purple. He starts to breathe heavily. The reason why his heart wouldn’t calm down was because of what Virgil said. And how _relatable_ the feeling was. And at that moment of staring at the purple paper crane, Roman came to realize he missed Virgil so much in the past week because he _loves_ Virgil. 

Roman looks up to Virgil, who is staring at him in concern. “You okay?”

Roman inhales. He blushes. He holds out the hand that has the crane. He looks away as he says, “I made this for you.”  Roman feels Virgil gingerly taking it with both hands. He looks up at Virgil.

“Why?” Roman almost doesn’t catch what he said because of how  silent it was.

Roman fidgets with his fingers. “ Because  I… I realize that I  _ like you a lot _ !”  Virgil widens his eyes. He holds the paper crane close to his chest. 

“Really?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Logan replies. The both standing look at the ones on the ground, Patton on top of a smug Logan. 

“ Logan!” Roman says in betrayal. 

“He wouldn’t stop talking about how much he does love you and-”

“Logan!” Logan’s smirk grows. 

“What? You helped me, now I’m helping you.”

“I was going to say the same thi-” Roman gets cut off by a kiss. It was quick, but it sufficiently shut Roman up.

“ Thank you,” Virgil says. Heat rises to  Roman cheeks.  _ Oh gosh! _


End file.
